Tails' Valentine's Day
by Tomahawk41
Summary: When Tails is too nervous to ask Cosmo to be his Valentine, it's up to his friends to help him. Tails x Cosmo, Carter x Jaqulin


It was another quiet evening in FanFictoria, and love was in the air. Young couples were going out to dinner, taking moonlit strolls, and dancing beneath the stars as if they were in a ballroom. Yes, the feeling of St. Valentine's Day was definately sinking in, and everyone else could feel it. ...Well, almost everyone.

That same night, a young fox was sitting on the riverside. He had golden orange fur, white on his muzzle and belly, blue eyes, and wore white gloves as well as white and red shoes. He was none other than Miles "Tails" Prower, a best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog. He sat on the bank of the river as he sighed and took a pebble and pitched it across the water. You see, Tails was a lonely little guy with nobody to really call his love. And all his best friends, they had lovers; Sonic had Amy, Knuckles had Tikal, Shadow had Rouge...everyone, except for him, seemed to have a girlfriend. And...well, it made him feel left out. Poor Tails looked sadly to the moon up in the clear blue sky with a sad look on his face. But his stare was broken when he heard a voice call to him,

"Tails?"

Tails turned around and saw four figures coming from the woods behind him. The one who called was a well-built 15-year-old Native American boy with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hooded sweatshirt, jean pants, brown sandals, and a winged heart medal. This was Carter.

The second figure was a 15-year-old girl with blue eyes and long, blonde hair. She wore a black vest over a green bellyshirt, black gloves, khaki capri pants, and green-and-gold shoes. This was Jaqulin, Carter's girlfriend.

The third person was a red rooster wearing a lighter-red jacket and pants, and a large, brown sombrero. He also had a belt that had two holsters with a pistol cradled in each one. This was Panchito Pistoles.

And the last figure looked like a mutant koala with big black eyes, dark blue fur, lighter blue fur on his stomach, and batlike ears. This was Stitch.

"Oh, hiya, guys," Tails sighed sadly.

"Hola, Senor Tails!" Panchito greeted cheerfully with a wave. "What are you doing out here on such a magnificent night?"

"Yeah, we were gonna go to the Valentines' dance in town together," Carter said. "And we wanted to see if you wanted to come with us."

"Ih. Tails wanna come?" Stitch asked.

Tails turned around as he looked downward. "No, thanks," he said. "I don't really feel like it."

"Gaba?" Stitch asked again as he tilted his head.

Jaqulin took notice to Tails' obvious emotions and croutched down to his level. "Tails? Honey, what's the matter?" she asked as she lifted his head up by her finger.

"Aw...it's nothin'," Tails said as he turned around. "I just don't feel like dancing tonight."

"But everyone's gonna be there," Carter said.

"Si, there will be so many lovers there!" Panchito said. "Senor Sonic and Senorita Amy, Senor Knuckles and Senorita Tikal..."

"Panchito," Jaq said sternly, giving the rooster a look that meant 'I think you're making things worse.'

"Oh...my apologies," Panchito apologized with a sheepish grin.

Carter rubbed his chin, then got a look of understanding. "I think I get it," he said. "You don't wanna go because you don't have anyone to go with, right?"

"Mmm-hmm," Tails said, a tear welling up in his eye. "But, there IS someone I wanna go with."

"Who?" Jaq asked.

Tails sniffled a little, trying to hold back his tears. "Cosmo," he said at last.

"Tails want to ask Cosmo to dance?" Stitch asked.

Tails nodded. "I want to, but...I'm afraid she'll say 'no'," he said. "And I'm sad because I'm too scared to ask her."

"Aw, that's nothing," Jaqulin said with a warm smile. "I know she'll say 'yes', Tails, don't worry."

"She will?" Tails asked, a ray of hope shining in him.

"Sure she will," Carter said. "But she won't say she wants to go with you if you don't say anything. All you need to do is have a little courage, and just be yourself."

"Ih, be yourself," Stitch said. "That's how Stitch got Angel as his 'booji-boo'." Stitch gave a toothy grin, making Tails giggle a little.

"Ah, look there!" Panchito said quietly and excitedly. "There is Senorita Cosmo now!" And just as Panchito had said it, Cosmo appeared further down the way. Tails gulped and hid nervously behind Carter and Jaqulin.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked with a slight chuckle.

"I'm...scared," Tails gulped.

"Ho ho, do not worry, Senor Tails," Panchito said. "Just as we have said before, you just need to be yourself!"

"B-b-but I don't have anything to give her!" Tails said desperately.

Jaqulin looked around and spotted a lone daisy growing from the ground close by. She bent down, plucked it, and turned to Tails and gave it to her. "Here ya go," she said as she gave it to Tails. "Now, go on. We'll be right here if you need help."

Tails nodded slowly and started to go towards Cosmo. Carter, Jaqulin, Panchito, and Stitch went into the trees as they watched him.

"Do you think he'll be fine on his own?" Jaq asked.

"Ih, Tails be fine," Stitch nodded.

Tails then stopped short of going towards Cosmo. He looked back at the four friends, who gave him a thumbs-up symbol for encouragement. Tails then turned around and softly tapped Cosmo on the shoulder.

"Oh, hello, Tails," Cosmo said as she turned to look at the two-tailed fox boy. "What're you doing out here?"

"Well, I, uh..." Tails started out, beginning to sweat a little. "Y'see...um...actually, I kinda...er..."

"Yes?" Cosmo asked.

Tails swallowed hard as he held out the daisy Jaq gave him. "Will you...be mine for the dance?"

Cosmo gasped a little. "Tails, I...I don't know what to say," Cosmo said with a smile. "But, the truth is...I wasn't going to go."

"Really?" Tails asked.

"I'm not much of a dancer," Cosmo said. "I'm really kind of shy at dances."

"Me, too," Tails said with a grin. "Do you...want to dance here?"

Cosmo took Tails' flower as she put it in her hair and said, "Absolutely."

Tails then offered his hand to Cosmo, who gently placed her hand in his. They slowly pulled in to each other and began to slowly dance across the grass. In the trees, Carter, Jaqulin, Panchito, and Stitch smiled.

"Seems as though Tails overcame his fear, yes?" Panchito asked.

"Ih," Stitch said. "Now Tails with his booji-boo."

"See? I knew he'd be okay," Jaqulin said with a smile.

"You always know how to help a friend out, baby," Carter said smoothly as he and Jaq pulled in close to a hug. They kissed passionately as music seemed to fill the air. Then, a voice sang out:

**There's a calm surrender...**

**To the rush of day...**

**When the heat of the rolling world...**

**Can be turned away...**

**An enchanted moment...**

**And it sees them through...**

**It's enough for this restless warrior,**

**Just to be with you...**

**And ca-a-an you feel, the love tonight?**

**It is where they are...**

**It's enough...for these bright-eyed-wanderers...**

**That they got this far...**

**And ca-a-an you feel, the love tonight?**

**How it's laid...to rest...**

**It's enough...to make king and vagabonds...**

**Believe the very best...**

**There's a time for everyone...**

**If they only learn...**

**That the twistin' kaleidoscope...**

**Moves us all in turn...**

**There's a rhyme and reason...**

**To the wild outdoors...**

**When the heart of this star-crossed voyager,**

**Beats in time with yours...**

**And ca-a-an you feel, the love tonight?**

**It is where they are...**

**It's enough...for these bright-eyed-wanderers...**

**That they got this far...**

**And ca-a-an you feel, the love tonight?**

**How it's laid...to rest...**

**It's enough...to make king and vagabonds...**

**Believe the very best...**

**It's enough...to make king and vagabonds...**

**Believe the very best...**

"I love you, Cosmo," Tails said softly.

"You, too...Tails," Cosmo replied as the two of them leaned in for a kiss. They continued to dance as the four friends looked on.

THE END

Voice Cast:

Joaquin Pheonix as Carter

Danielle Panabaker as Jaqulin

Carlos Alazraqui as Panchito Pistoles

Chris Sanders as Stitch

Amy Palant as Tails

Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo


End file.
